Witness
by Dare2dream00
Summary: Tally thought she had it covered. She thought she could handle it. Turns out...she couldn't. (A rewriting of an old story by the name of Witnesss. Original character. No crack).
1. Chapter 1

Tally breathed out a sigh of relief as the sky light opened silently. The fifteen year old slipped in and onto the catwalk of the old warehouse. Finally. She had finally tracked down the scum. And she was finally going to get even.

Tally pulled her hood up over her head and dropped down to the floor, behind some crates. She peaked out, to get a look around. What she saw was…nothing. Just a crappy table with ashtrays and beer bottles on it. Looked like no one was home. She glanced down at the crate she was hiding behind. FRAGILE it said. Her curiosity got the better of her and she pried it open with a crowbar that was lying next to it. The crate,(like all the others, she assumed) was filled to the brim with illegal substances; guns, cocaine, meth, and other things Tally couldn't identify.

Suddenly a heavy metal door slammed and voices reverberated around the warehouse. Tally gasped and ducked behind the crate, the crowbar grasped tightly in her hand. She tried to control her breathing, but it was easier said than done. She had always dreamed about getting even with the Purple Dragons. But now that she was here, now that she finally had the opportunity, she didn't feel like she could. Maybe it had been a bad idea. She should get out.

_I should've gotten out when no one was here. I'm such an idiot. What was I thinking?_ She thought desperately. _Now I'm stuck. They're going to catch me. T-They're going kill me. _Her heart hammered against her chest and she squeezed the crowbar, holding her breath as the voices came closer.

"Yo Spuds, get me a beer will ya?" A gruff voice laughed as he sat down in a chair.

"What do I look like, your mom?" An annoyed voice answered. "Get it yourself."

"Who the hell opened the merchandise?" Hun boomed as he came in, his gaze zoomed in on the open crate that Tally opened, and forgot to close. "What did I tell you idiots? Sell it, don't snort it!"

Tally's eyes widened in panic before she closed them. She held her breath. _Don't come over here. _She chanted. _Please, God, don't let him come over here. Don't come over here don't- _

Hun lumbered over to make sure all of his merchandise was there when a tuff of white hoodie caught his eyes. He reached down and grabbed it, pulling it up.

Tally yelped in surprised pain as he grabbed her hood, hauling her up.

"Who the hell are you shorty?" Hun asked gruffly. Tally swallowed the dry lump in her throat and turned at an awkward angle to look up at him. He looked like a house compared to her small, 5'3 frame.

"U-Uh…" she croaked, green eyes wide in fear. She shook her head and gripped the crowbar tightly before swinging it back, whacking Hun in the head in a panic. He yelled out of surprise more than pain, but he let go of her. Tally dropped to the ground and made a break for it, only to be cut off by a guy with a red mohawk , gun in his hand. She skidded and scrambled, trying to get away before he grabbed the back of her hoodie and yanked her back. She fell against him and he wrapped his tattooed arm around her neck, cutting off her oxygen as Hun walked over.

"So…little brat trying to steal our stuff huh?" He asked, leaning down to her face. His breath smelled like hard liquor and cigarettes. Tally gasped as she tried to pry the arm crushing her windpipe back, desperately trying to get air.

Tally gasped and tried to shake her head. "I w-wasn't-"

"Save it shrimp." Hun cut her off, shoving her head and yanking the crowbar out of her grasp. "You're in for a world of hurt little girl."

"Hun…she's just a kid..." Vang said warily, "Maybe we should just-" he was cut off by a yell of pain as the guy who was holding her grabbed his broken nose. He had loosened her neck a bit, just enough to give Tally room to slam the back of her head into her captor's nose, effectively breaking it. She gasped as oxygen reentered her lungs and she made a mad dash for the door.

"Aw hell no." Hun growled, grabbing the gun from the ground and taking aim. Tally risked a look back, just long enough to see a gun pointing toward her. Hun took aim and fired.

There was a loud CRACK of the gun and before Tally knew what was happening, the ground rushed up to meet her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aw shit. C'mon kid, stay wit me." The voice said, smacking her face with both hands. "Don, she's bleedin' all over!"

Tally forced her eyes open and stared blurredly up at the source of the voice. It sounded distant, and what she saw looked like a green blob. She groaned and tried to clear her vision, but that seemed only to make it worse. She pressed her hand on her stomach; the source of the pain. She pulled her hand away and saw smeared red.

She lurched, that was _her_ blood.

"Yer gonna be fine kid," The voice said again. "Donatello! Get yer ass over here!"

"The…the guy…with the tattoos…?" Tally asked, slurring her words. She glanced around, slumped against the wall. Suddenly another green shape-undistinguishable-knelt down beside her. She gasped as she felt a pressure on her stomach and screamed in pain.

"Sorry!" The new voice said urgently. "I have to get the bullet out." He said tensely.

"..Ahwasshot?" Tally slurred, grimacing in pain.

"Yeah," The softer voice said. "You're going to be fine." He reassured. "On the count of three , I'm going to pull out the bullet, okay?" He asked. "Raph, hold her steady."

Tally faintly felt a pair of strong and sturdy hands take her shoulders. She felt a sharp spike of pain and exhaled swiftly.

"Don, she's bleedin' even more." The first voice said, in a panic, and hint of disgust. "I friggin' hate blood." Tally struggled to hear it, even though it was right next to her, it sounded distant.

"Her blood's not clotting; I have to stitch up her wound." The other said urgently. "Leo!" he called. "Mikey!"

"The dudette doesn't look too good." A third voice said in concern.

"We have to take her to the hospital." A fourth interjected sternly.

"We can't just _walk_ in." The second one said again. "And if we call an ambulance, she'll be long dead before they get here. She's already in critical condition. She's going into shock."

Tally faintly heard the words 'critical' and, more importantly, 'dead'.

"Nodeadplease." She murmured, head sloshing to the side. A pair of hands grabbed her chin and tilted her head up.

"Nu-huh kid," the first voice said. "Eyes on me. Eyes on me." He repeated. Tally groaned and forced her eyes open. All she could see was colors, and she couldn't make out anything through her glossy eyes. All she wanted to do was close her eyes, curl up and sleep. She felt a numbing sensation working its way up from her midsection.

"Leo, we have to get her to the lair if we want to save her." The second said urgently.

There was a pause.

"Let's go, hurry up."

Tally felt her world being lifted out from under her as she fell unconscious.

* * *

Tally tuned in to some steady, deep breathing. She wasn't sure if it was hers, or someone else's. It felt as if she was on a bed, a rather soft one at that. Her eyes felt heavy , and she couldn't, or didn't want to, open them just yet. So she stayed where she was, somewhere between consciousness and sleep, and listened.

She heard more of the deep breathing, and was sure there was someone else in the room. Maybe she was in a hospital, or maybe she was dead. Though she didn't really think it hurt that much to be dead.

And she hurt. All over. In mostly her midsection.

"How's she holding up?" A voice asked softly.

"Well," said another. "Her body is responding well to the stitches, and his healing itself. Though it will be a while before she's up to doing….well anything."

She cracked her eyes open with a small groan. Even that small motion made her head spin with pain. She squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again, slowly. She broke apart her cracked lips to speak, but her throat was so dry, sandpaper coated it. She tried to talk, but ended up making a pathetic little 'ughhh' noise instead.

"Looks who's up." One of them said, a smile evident in his voice. Tally blinked and saw a giant turtle with a purple eye mask staring back at her. She blinked again and tried to sit up. The turtle pushed her back down gently, though he helped her into a sitting position against the pillows. "Easy." He said gently, handing her a glass of water. "Drink it slowly."

Tally took the water gratefully and forced herself to take small sips. She wasn't in any condition to question her sanity at the moment. She need the water. What she wouldn't give to chug the whole thing, but she did as she was told. Once her throat was moist, she cleared it.

"Am I…dead?" she croaked softly, staring up at the two turtles.

The blue-clad turtle chuckled, looking away while the purple one smiled.

"No, but you almost were." He said softly. "Drink some more water."

Tally complied easily and took another sip. "I was shot?" She asked, looking down at her stomach, where white bandages covered it tightly. She frowned as she saw her midsection was bleeding slightly.

"Yeah." He said quietly. "It almost took you out too."

"But you saved me?"

The purple masked turtle shrugged. "More or less." He responded.

Tally looked at them warily, taking another sip. "You're turtles." She said, it wasn't a question.

"Very observant." The blue masked one said. "I'm Leonardo, and this is Donatello."

"You can call me Donnie." Don said with a smile.

Tally nodded.

"Well?" Leo asked, crossing his arms. Tally turned her attention to him.

"Well...what?" She asked in confusion.

"Aren't you going to…scream, or something?"

Tally laughed, then immediately regretted it and stopped, placing a hand gingerly on her stomach. "I don't think I could, even if I wanted to." She said softly. _I'm most likely in a coma anyway, _she thought to herselfidly.

"So you're not…freaked out?" Don asked.

Tally shrugged carefully. "No, I'm most defiantly freaked out; I just…haven't come to terms with it yet." She said, thinking about it. "And I mean, if I had a hole in my stomach, and you saved me from dying, I don't imagine you could be that evil." She said, mind going to the man and his gang with his tattoos.

Leo seemed to read her mind. "What were you doing back there?" He asked, leaning on a cabinet. "And how'd you get involved with Hun and the Purple Dragons?"

Hun. So that was his name. Hun was their leader. Tally's fists balled on their own.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She said softly. Leo frowned, but sighed.

"Let's get you well first, and then we'll talk." He decided, albeit somewhat reluctantly, before walking out, leaving her and Don. She sighed, watching him go. She supposed she would have to explain herself sooner or later.

Don turned his attention to her. "It was a close call." He explained as she drank some more of the cool, refreshing water gratefully. "You should get some rest," He said, helping her to lay down. "And then later, we'll get you something to eat."

"How long was I out?" She asked as she pulled her covers up gingerly.

Don shrugged, moving toward the door. "Two and a half days." He said, flicking off the lights. Tally nodded, taking it in.

"Donnie?" She called softly, he paused at the door.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Thank you." She said, "For…saving me and stuff."

Don gave a small smile. "No problem. "Now, get some rest…uh…" He said awkwardly.

"Tally," She supplied, eyes fluttering closed.

Don smiled with a nod, walking out. "Right. Tally."


	3. Chapter 3

When Tally regained consciousness, she was greeted by the smell of eggs and pizza. She groaned slightly as the pain in her abdomen made itself known once again.

"Ah she lives." A smiling Donnie said, grinning from the door. "Hope you're hungry," he said, walking over and helping her sit up again. She winced. "Do you want some pain killers?" he asked. Tally nodded.

"Do you have any morphine?" she asked hopefully. Donnie laughed.

"You think a turtle like me has access to drugs like that?" he asked incredulously before shaking his head. "But I've got some pretty strong ones." He said, popping two out of a container and placing them in her hands. Tally swallowed them gratefully with a glass of water.

"Yeah…the turtle thing…" she said carefully, glancing over him. "How exactly did that…happen?"

Donnie shrugged. "Ooze."

"Ooze?"

"Yeah, like a chemical reaction. We used to be regular turtles." Donnie shrugged again. "That's a story for another time though." He said, then turned to her. "So, Tally-It's Tally right?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah,"

"So how'd you get involved with Hun? And what'd you do to get him so mad he'd shoot you?"

"Besides breaking into his warehouse?" she asked weakly. Donnie nodded.

"Why'd you break into his warehouse?"

Tally shook her head, running a hand through her dirty hair. She needed a shower. "I don't know," she admitted miserably. "It was stupid, it was _really _stupid. "

"That's an understatement." A new voice said, coming in. Tally searched her mind for the name. The bandanna was blue, so that must have meant it was Leo. "I think it's time we got you to a hospital-not that Don isn't a great medic-" he corrected, after receiving a glare from his brother. "-I just think that you would be better off there and-"

"I get it," Tally said, waving her hand. "You want me out, that's cool." She said, taking another glass of water. "I should be fine now anyway. I don't need to go to a hospit-" She said, trying to swing her legs off of the bed. She was started by how quickly the purple banded turtle intercepted her, taking her arm to prevent her from moving further.

"You're definitely not fine kid," he said. "You were shot. In the _stomach_. Leo's right. You're going to the hospital. They can take better care of you there. " Tally frowned.

"Here," Leo said, handing her some crutches as Don gingerly helped the small framed girl onto the pieces of metal. "We're taking you to the hospital, end of discussion."

_I really don't think I was even part of a discussion._ Tally thought in irrigation. But maybe this turtle was right. She _was_ imposing on their home. And it was obvious that they weren't comfortable with her presence. But it wasn't like she had anyone to come pick her up from the hospital. And once they figured that out, the doctors would ship her back to the foster home.

And that was the last thing she wanted.

So she started devising as Don and Leo helped her into a van, and was surprised at the fact that two other turtles with two different bandannas hopped in with them. They introduced themselves as Raph and Mikey, and she told them her name. Donnie started up the van drove out of the sewers, where Tally finished her planning. She would go to the hospital, play the sad orphan card, then they'd heal her up. And before social services showed up to collect her, she'd get out of the hospital and be on her way. It was simple. And it was solid.

"So you never did tell us what you were doing in Hun's place," Leo prompted again as Donnie drove down the street, to the nearest hospital.

Tally bit her lip, she had hoped since she was getting of their hair, he would have dropped it. Guess not.

"I wanted…" she trailed off. _What the hell? _She thought to herself. It wasn't like she was ever going to see these turtles again. She might as well just spill her guts. All over the van. "I wanted to get back at him."

"What'd he do?" Mikey asked curiously, leaning forward.

"He ordered the shooting and arson that murdered my family." She whispered. The van went quiet for a long time. "I just didn't know his name was Hun until you guys told me."

"What happened?" Leo asked quietly.

"My dad was cop, and worked in the underground department that dealt with the gangs and stuff." She explained. Why was it easier to spill your guts to strangers you barely knew then the people closest to you? "I guess he stopped one of Hun's drug deals, and so I guess Hun ordered some revenge. I was at karate lessons when it happened."

"How long ago was that?" Donnie asked from the driver's seat. Tally shrugged.

"I guess around 5 years. I was ten when it happened."

"I'm so sorry," Leo said quietly. "But you can't just barrel in to a crime boss's hideout."

"Yes," Tally said dryly, placing a hand on her stomach. "I understand that now, thanks."

Leo's jaw tightened and Raph snickered as Donnie rolled up to the emergency entrance at the hospital.

"Well anyway," Tally said, adjusting her crutches and preparing to leave. "It's been real guys." She said. "And thanks for…saving my life and stuff."

The turtles nodded, each calling their goodbyes.

"Good luck kid." Raph said. "And try not to get in anymore trouble, yeah?" he asked, as he opened the door for her. She grunted and winced as she got out; happy she took the pain killers when she did.

"No promises." She grinned as the door slammed shut. She shook her head and rocked on her crutches to the hospital and in through the sliding doors. She approached the desk with one hell of a smile. "Hi," she said.

The receptionist looked up and smiled at her slightly. "Yes, can I help you?"

"I hope so," Tally said, lifting up her shirt slightly to reveal the bandages and the small amount of blood that was seeping through to stain the bandages. "I was kind of shot the other day and I was hoping you guys could take a look at it."


End file.
